


King of Aces

by Sunflower_Ass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Background Poly, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cringey plot, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual distress, Strong Female Characters, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Useless Lesbians, What Have I Done, Why do we need to tag again?, what is tagging, with cringey characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Ass/pseuds/Sunflower_Ass
Summary: A teenage boy with teenage problems lives with a gang leader's daughter and is best friends with an opposing gang leader's son.This is gonna a rollercoaster:///
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters





	1. Incidents and encounters

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️All medical complications don’t make sense in this one, so any medical experts, please feel free to correct me and educate me because I have no clue and just wrote this on a whim~⚠️
> 
> Characters:  
> Kai Tybalt - male - he/they  
> Ray Jones - female - she/her  
> Scott Richardson - male - he/him  
> Marcus Richardson - male - he/him  
> Evan Newman - male - he/him

“All that blood on you really brings out your eyes,” he says with a grin, I really wish I don’t bleed out too much, _this wound is gonna be a pain to fix up_. He crouched in front of me and held out his hand, I took it and sighed,

” Can you be a little more gentle next time? Wounds like these are hard to heal, y’know?”,

“ Well, you’ll just have to dodge em’ next time,” he says with a chuckle,

“ Oh god-”, I reached the wall for support,

“You good?”

“ Take a guess-”, “

I’m dropping you off at Ray’s place, I have to go to a meeting today,”, he says as he throws on his coat,

“ Don’t you remember? I went here because Ray kicked me out,” I say in an annoyed tone,

“Well I’m already late so, deal with it yourself- ”, his phone starts ringing, “ Marcus is gonna be really pissed at me- Hello dear?”, he answers as I leave the room, _I guess I'll go to the pharmacy and get some bandages._

I wash off the blood on my face and make sure I could move around with my wounds, I walk out the door and check the parking; it’s empty, _guess he left already_ , I lock the door, pulled my hood up, and checked my phone, _8:47 p.m._ , I should probably hurry up if I don’t want to cause a fight, I ran to the pharmacy and asked for 3 cotton wrap bandages and some disinfectant, I quickly paid and ran out, hoping to not drop my change when I bump into someone, _shoot-_ , I back away slightly to see who it was and it was a bunch of people in beanies and baggy clothing, the dude I bumped into was wearing some chains and kept his pants low, looks like a douchebag to me, (Hayloft starts playing, lol) I quickly apologize and walk away but he grabs my jacket and yanks it, making me fall backward and land on my back.

“ Who the hell do you think you are?! I am the son of Francis Newman, a man of power and respect!”, “Get on your damn knees and beg for my forgiveness!! ”, Geez, he still sure is loud, I hastily stood up and looked him dead in the eye, “ And who do you think your talking too?”, I say as my hood gets pulled down by the wind, _good timing_ ,

” Evan, calm your ass down, it’s me, Kai,”

“ D-dude! We haven’t talked in a while! how have ya been? “, he says in an awkward tone,”,

“I’m doing good, just finished training with Scott, you?” I say while brushing the dirt on my clothes, he shudders at the name, “ I was just about to go eat out, wanna come? My treat!”, he says with a reassuring tone, _so this is his way of apologizing_ , “ I’ll pass, I need to get home, see you around.” I assured him while walking away,” Oh, and say hi to Bells for me!”,

“Gotcha dude! Stay safe man!!” he yells, he never changes huh, I chuckle to myself. I decided to walk home, today’s training was really hard, I really got thrown a chair at, after a couple of minutes walking and I’m still not near any landmarks I recognize, my vision starts swaying and the floor below me starts melting away, _crap-,_ I forgot I had a deep cut in my lower hip, I quickly regain my composure and proceed to knock at the first door I see.


	2. Curtis Norman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block for almost one year now :))

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #2

Curtis Norman

  
  


Another boring evening, I think to myself as I take a mug out of my cupboard, it was made out of porcelain and has a wing-shaped handle,  _ my favourite _ , I set it down on my counter and begin preparing my coffee when I hear heavy knocking on my front door, curious, I leave my water boiling and open the door-

“ P-please help me- im b-bleeding out r-really bad- and I nee-”, they collapse onto the ground and let out the breath they’ve been holding and looked up at me, _ kai-, _

“O-oh Curtis- I didn’t know you lived here-”, he stumbles on to his feet,” S-sorry to bother y-you, I’ll g-go-”, he says as he starts walking away when I grab his free hand, 

“ W-where’s your wound?”, I say, panicking,

He turns around, his brown hair swishing slightly, his face displaying a confused, but surprised expression, “A-are you sure? I mean-”

“I didn’t ask if I could treat your wound, I asked where it was,” I say calmly, his face slightly softens,  _ I guess that calmed him down a bit _ , “ Now, let me ask again, where’s your wound?”

“ I-its here”, he points near his hip,

“Let’s go inside, its really cold out here,”, I say, shivering a bit,

“A-ah alright,” he gives in and we enter my home, I motioned for him to sit near the fireplace and took the bag he was holding and looked inside; a few bandages, a disinfectant, and some pharmacy receipts,

“What happened?” I ask him while opening one of the wrap bandages,

“W-well, me and Scott were just training and I wasn’t r-really paying attention and got stabbed b-by a chair-”, I snort,  _ that probably made him regret this- _ , “Now that you say it, it just makes me laugh honestly-”, he says while giggling, I kept getting a feeling I’m forgetting something but I was too focused on trying not to laugh with him.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes, “ I’ve covered it, you should be able to walk around more freely now,” I say while cleaning up the mess I made, he carefully stood up and curiously looked at my kitchen, “H-hey, err your water-”, _ that’s what I was forgetting! _

I stood up too quickly, losing my balance, and fell on the carpet, Kai rushed to the stove and turned it off, looked back at me, then the stove, then back at me, after he was done processing the situation, he started laughing, he kept losing his balance and had to use my counter to keep himself from falling, at first I was really embarrassed and kind-of in pain from falling but his laugh is pretty contagious and I laughed a bit too.

After he finished laughing-crying he helped me up and we both walked back to the kitchen. 

“ Do you want anything? ”, I ask,

“ Can I have some coffee? What kind do you have?”

“ Ermm, I don’t think I have coffee, Let me check-”, I check each cupboard in my kitchen and find absolutely nothing. Like, not even any coffee-related things, _ I need to buy more then- _ , 

“ Well, if you don’t have coffee, it’s fine, I’ll just have some of the tea you’re having,” he encourages,

“ Alright then, but I’m still buying coffee later to stock-up,” I say giving up on my search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The author here, I see you've found my book! That's great, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it:DD


End file.
